


She Tastes Like Apple Juice And Peach

by ChaoticLesbian



Series: Criminal Minds [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/F, Fluff, again the story is better than the summery lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian
Summary: Jemily Buying a christmas treeRated T for the makeout session lmao
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Criminal Minds [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008030
Kudos: 27





	She Tastes Like Apple Juice And Peach

"Em, we already have a tree at home." JJ said with fake exasperation at her girlfriend.  
"But that one's really small." The blonde couldn't help but laugh as the older agent pleaded with her eyes.  
"Fine, but only because you know I cant say no to you when you look at me like that." JJ laughed. Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend before whispering softly in her ear.  
"It's why I do it my love." A shiver ran down JJ's spine and she turned in her girlfriends arms, turning her face to face her.  
"God I love you." She kissed the other woman softly at first and it soon got more and more intense.  
"As much as I love you Agent Jareau, we will have to continue this at home." She smirked as she walked away, leaving JJ slightly breathless. The tree was a slight hassle to get to their shared apartment, not to mention they had to drag it up three flights of stairs, but at the excitement that was so clearly displayed on her girlfriends face, JJ decided that it was worth it.  
"Do you really think this will fit through the door." She called out.  
"Eh, we're gay. We'll make it work." JJ just laughed at her girlfriends response.  
After pulling it through the door and into the corner of the room, the two women fell backwards onto the sofa, sighing contently. Granted, the tree did look amazing in the corner next to the window.  
"Add decorations tomorrow?" Emily said with a subtle smirk. JJ nodded with a smile.  
"So, Agent Prentiss. I do believe we have something to finish." The blonde let her hand slowly run up the back of Emily's neck, coming to rest on her cheek before pulling her face closer.  
"I believe we do." Emily whispered against her lips before closing the gap, moving to straddle the blonde. JJ smiled into the movement as the older agents hand rested on either side of her face to deepen the kiss. The raven slowly moved her kisses down to JJ's neck, earning a moan from the woman under her. Her hand slowly making its way up JJ's shirt before removing it completely.  
"God you're beautiful." JJ just pulled her back in for another kiss, loving the way her senses went into overdrive at the connection. The way every touch felt like a small burst of electricity running through her body. The way the taste of her girlfriend stuck to her lips. JJ removed Emilys blouse, enjoying the view she was getting. The sound of a phone ringing broke the moment and Emily kissed JJ once more before apologising and getting up to grab her phone. The blonde groaned at the loss of contact, choosing to follow her girlfriend, hugging her from behind.  
"Spence?"  
"No."  
"Yes I was busy."  
"I was making out with my girlfriend if you must know." JJ tried to hold in her laugh at the sound of Spencer's apologies coming through the phone.  
"Okay, we'll be there." She hung up the phone and spun in JJ's arms, finding herself trapped between the blond and the kitchen counter.  
"What did he want?"  
"To see if we wanted to go with the rest of the team to the Christmas market in a few hours."  
"So we have a few hours to spare?" She said slyly.  
"I wonder how we could possibly pass the time." They both giggled as Emily jumped to sit on the counter, JJ coming to stand between her legs, resuming their makeout that had been interrupted. The older agent wrapped her arms around her girlfriends neck as she picked her up, neither one breaking the kiss.  
"I love you Jennifer Jareau."  
"I love you more Emily Prentiss."


End file.
